smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Smurfs On The Block/Part 3
"Finally we got to Homnibus' hovel safely, which was something of a bummer because I was hoping that we were going to smurf into some trouble with Balthazar and whatever he was planning to smurf after the dog," Tuffy said. "Anyway, I thought this was going to be the last that we will smurf of Puppy for the time being, but we would soon be surprised." As Tuffy told his part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw the six Smurfs arrive at Homnibus' house with the elderly human wizard greeting their arrival. "Smurfs! I'm so glad to see you...and I see that my dog Homni-One is also safe with you," he said. "Papa Smurf wanted us to smurf this dog back to you, because he thought that the dog smurfed away from you, and we just wanted to make sure that it was safe," Nat said. "He wanted to return Homni-One back to me?" Homnibus said. "Oh, I'm sorry that Papa Smurf didn't understand, that this dog is meant to be a gift to the Smurfs." "This dog was a gift to us, Homnibus?" Hefty asked. "Of course it is, Hefty," Homnibus said. "The reason is that the dog carries a special amulet that contains the key to all magic, and only one person is able to open this locket without getting hurt. This puppy has been carrying this locket on his collar for a thousand years and has been passed on from one generation of sorcerers to another until finally it has been passed on to me." "A thousand years?" Tuffy said. "The magic of that locket must be keeping the dog smurfing young for all this time." "No wonder Balthazar must be eager to smurf his hands on it, though it's just as likely that he could get smurfed trying to open it himself," Duncan said. "Even I have failed to open the locket, my young friends," Homnibus said. "That is why I am able to trust the Smurfs with this dog, that as long as he remains with them, no harm will ever befall him, and that he will always be cared for long after I am gone." "So that means that we can get to keep Puppy?" Snappy asked. "Of course it does," Homnibus said. "Smurfabunga!" the three Smurflings shouted together. "This will be great news to the rest of the Smurfs." Duncan chuckled. "And that means we're going to have to smurf a home for the puppy when we smurf him home." "I'll write a note that will explain everything Papa Smurf needs to know about Homni-One, my fellow Smurfs," Homnibus said, reaching for a parchment and quill. ----- "Unfortunately, Empath, Gargamel was nearby overhearing everything that Homnibus was telling the Smurfs," Narrator said. "He knew that such a powerful trinket like the locket could make him a powerful sorcerer, but the problem is that Gargamel was too timid to smurf things to living creatures that he knew his godfather Lord Balthazar had no qualms over...and since his godfather already had foreknowledge of this locket, they could accomplish together what neither of them could smurf alone in smurfing their hands on its owner." "Nevertheless, we did receive word from Homnibus regarding Puppy, and we couldn't be more pleased that he would trust us with being the owners of his pet dog," Papa Smurf said. "I had to share this news with the entire village right away." And as Papa Smurf told his part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw every Smurf gathered around Papa Smurf for him to relay the news. "My little Smurfs, it smurfs me great pleasure that from now on Puppy shall be our village pet, which means that we're in charge of smurfing care of him for however long he lives protecting the magic locket on his collar," Papa Smurf said. "HURRAY!" all of the Smurfs shouted, except for Grouchy, who said, "I hate dogs." "You hear that, Puppy?" Nat said. "You're going to be smurfing here with us, and we'll smurf good care of you." "Smurfing care of a dog is going to be a big undersmurfing for little Smurflings," Papa Smurf said. "He's going to need food, water, bathing, grooming, shelter, daily exercise, and lots of tender smurfing care." "They won't be smurfing this job alone, won't we?" Handy said. "I'll smurf Puppy the best dog house that he's ever smurfed in." "And I'll make sure that he smurfs the best food with all the proper nutrients for a growing dog," Culinary said. "And I'll be making sure that Puppy's smurfing nice clean water," Miner said. "And I'll help keep Puppy nice and groomed," Barber said. "And I'll make sure Puppy gets plenty of exercise," Hefty said. "And I'll keep the village nice and clean whenever Puppy smurfs...you know, in places where he shouldn't be," Sloppy said. Smurfette giggled. "I don't think that will be much of a problem, Sloppy, as long as Puppy has been well-trained by his previous masters." "But just in case there's something the previous master have forgotten in their training of Puppy, I, Brainy Smurf, will write a book detailing the finer points in proper dog etiquette, which I expect every Smurf to read and follow to the letter," Brainy said. "Oh boy, Brainy's going to have Puppy so overtrained, he won't even be able to smurf any fun," Snappy said. "Never mind that for now," Slouchy said. "I hear that there's going to be some kind of music festival happening tonight." "A music festival?" Nat said. "Sounds like a smurfy idea. We should smurf ourselves our own band and start practicing for it so we can be part of the festival." "Well, what are we waiting for?" Snappy said. "Let's ask the Smurf in charge of the festival to see if we can smurf on the list." ----- "But of course, smurfing on the list wasn't going to be easy, as we soon found out that Brainy was in charge of the festival," Snappy said as he and the Smurflings began to tell their part of the story. Then Empath and Polaris saw the boy Smurflings having a discussion about being part of the festival with Brainy. "Absosmurfly not," Brainy said. "This festival is for grown-up Smurfs, because little Smurflings can't appreciate the finer points of traditional music." "Who wants to listen to traditional music all the time, Brainy?" Snappy said. "We want to be part of the festival to smurf our own music, whether you like it or not." "Not as long as I'm in charge of who gets to smurf part of the festival, my young friends," Brainy said. "We'll take this to Papa Smurf if we have to, Brainy Smurf," Nat said. "I'm the Smurf who speaks in Papa Smurf's stead, and since I know Papa Smurf like the back of my smurf, I'm going to save you the trouble of smurfing to him and say that even he is going to agree with me on..." "What will I agree with you upon?" Papa Smurf said as he walked into the middle of an ongoing discussion. "Oh, Papa Smurf, I've been having a hard time telling the Smurflings that the Smurfstock Music Festival is only for the grown-up Smurfs to smurf part in, and that little Smurflings don't belong in it except as part of the audience," Brainy said. "That's just not fair, Papa Smurf," Snappy said. "He just wants us out of the festival so he can play his music all night in it." "Please, my little Smurfs, let's settle this thing peacefully," Papa Smurf said. "Brainy, this festival is for all Smurfs to participate in, including young Smurflings. I don't see why they can't be included as part of the show. If you're not willing to let the Smurflings have their smurf in the festival, I will go and find some other Smurf to be smurfed in charge of the festival in your place." Brainy gulped. "Oh, Papa Smurf, you wouldn't smurf that...would you?" "I would say that he would, Brainy, so you'd better smurf us as part of the festival," Slouchy said. Brainy snorted as he wrote their names on the list he was carrying. "Well, I can see that this festival is going to be ruined by the Smurflings," he quietly muttered to himself. "And one other thing," Papa Smurf said. "Smurflings, I know that you're new to how things are smurfed in the village, but you're going to have to learn to respect those who are older than you, including Brainy. And Brainy, I know that little Smurflings can be somewhat troublesome, but you are to smurf an example for them to follow, to be a role model and a big brother unto them so they will know how to properly behave like good little Smurfs." "Oh, of course I will, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "Why, I expect to be devoting my life to showing our new members of the village how little Smurflings should behave and to smurf them something to strive for, just in case they might be encouraged to become just as wise and knowledgeable about things as me and..." "Thanks, Papa Smurf," Snappy said. "Come on, Smurflings, let's see if we can find any instruments that we can smurf for ourselves to play music on." And as the Smurflings went their own way, and Papa Smurf went on his, Brainy was left holding the list. "I still think Smurflings should be seen and not heard," he grumbled. ----- "And so with Handy letting us smurf through his pile of junk, we started to smurf our own instruments and began practicing our music with them, smurfing up a song that we as Smurflings used to sing on Smurfling Island through the years," Slouchy said. "By the time the festival started, we were all ready to smurf on stage, but we had to wait for Brainy to finish his performance with the orchestra." And so Empath and Polaris saw the Smurfs all gathered around the Smurf Theater listening to Brainy conducting the orchestra in a musical piece that put a good deal of the audience to sleep. Papa Smurf had to deal with the Smurf next to him falling asleep on his shoulder, getting him to wake up. Soon the performance was over, and Brainy went to the front of the page to take a bow, expecting to hear applause. Instead, most of the audience was just dead silent with only a few hand claps. "And now, my little Smurfs, it's time for our next musical performance from our own little group...the Smurflings," Papa Smurf announced. Brainy sneered as he watched the Smurflings come on stage while he and the orchestra began to sleeve. "Go ahead, Smurflings, play your little hearts out," he said to himself. "Just watch as they pelt you with tomatoes." He snickered at the thought of how the other Smurfs will receive the Smurflings' music. "Okay, my fellow Smurfs," Nat said, as soon as they got themselves ready to play. "And one...and two...and..." And so the Smurflings played their music, and the audience stood up in their seats and started dancing, since they never heard anything like that before. Though none of the adult Smurfs could remember most of the lyrics of the song that the Smurflings were singing during that performance, they found themselves singing to the chorus: Smurfbop, smurf a bop, I smurf a bop, smurfy smurfy do wop, smurfbop, smurf a bop, I smurf...yeah, yeah. Only Brainy wasn't dancing or singing along to the music. "Oh, come on, you Smurfs! This isn't music! This is terrible! It's so wild and uncivilized! Smurf them with tomatoes!" he ranted. One of the Smurfs pelted Brainy with a tomato for his complaining about the music. Brainy realized that he wasn't going to get the other Smurfs to agree with him, as he saw that they were all dancing to the Smurflings' music. "Come on, Smurfs," he said to the orchestra, "let's go smurf what's left of our dignity and smurf off the stage." "You smurf ahead, Brainy," one of the orchestra members said. "I want to smurf her and listen to the music." Papa Smurf saw how catchy the Smurfling music was and how most of his little Smurfs seem to enjoy it. But then he noticed that Brainy was walking off by himself, leaving the festival entirely. He decided to go have a heart-to-heart talk with Brainy to see what was the problem. "I just knew it, Papa Smurf," Brainy said as soon as he and Papa Smurf were alone with each other. "I just knew the Smurflings were going to ruin the festival. What else in our lives are they also going to ruin?" "Brainy, I know that you have great respect for tradition and that you seem to enjoy things that are traditional," Papa Smurf said. "But there are times when you have to smurf go of the past to embrace things that are new and untried, because who knows how those things will change our culture for the benefit of all Smurfs. I think the Smurflings will challenge us in ways that we would never expect them to as far as how we smurf our own culture and our ways of smurfing." "You're actually in favor of the Smurflings changing the way we smurf things around here, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "Not everything about us has to change, Brainy, but there's a greater loss for all Smurfs if we're not allowed to change and embrace new things to our culture," Papa Smurf said. "It's just something for you to think about as everyone here will get used to how the Smurflings will smurf things." Brainy sighed. "I guess I will have to think about this, Papa Smurf, because I don't think we'll ever smurf back to the way things used to be." "It won't be so bad around here with the Smurflings, Brainy, trust me," Papa Smurf said. "I'll let you smurf back home to your house to rest for the night." And as Papa Smurf headed back to the festival, Brainy noticed that even Papa Smurf was singing along to the chorus: "Smurfbop, smurf a bop, I smurf a bop, yeah, yeah..." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The New Smurfs On The Block chapters